


Time for a Change

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry100, Drabble, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: Challenges: 641: Pure / 642: Seek / 645: ProtectAs Headmaster and Head Auror, Severus and Harry led a busy life, so their time together was precious...





	Time for a Change

* * *

"You're sure about the purity of this?" Severus asked, covering the teacup with his hand. 

Harry simply smiled at him and held the crystal jar of honey steady. “I think you’ll find that our bees make superior honey.”

Severus eyed him and then the jar, before gingerly lifting the honey dipper. Inhaling the sweet aroma, he twirled the dipper, allowing a small amount of honey to fall into his tea. Ignoring Harry's smirk, Severus stirred with measured strokes before taking a small sip.

He moaned as sweet flavor burst on his tongue. "I wonder if this would work in lube…"

* * *

Harry rode Severus hard, adjusting his body slightly, seeking just the right angle. A jolt along his nerves told him when he'd found it. Moaning, Harry sped up and leaned forward, his hands braced on Severus' chest. Slender fingers dug into his hips as Harry moved, bringing them both to completion. Collapsing forward, heedless of the mess between them, Harry buried his face in Severus' throat as he struggled to calm his breathing. 

"Did that meet your expectations?" Severus' deep voice was slightly breathless.

"Far exceeded them," Harry muttered sleepily, smiling when he felt a kiss pressed into his hair.

* * *

Burying his nose in the tousled hair, Severus' arms wrapped around Harry and held him close. Even after twenty years together, Severus' need to protect Harry was as strong as his love and _that_ ran soul deep. How he'd survived Harry's career as an Auror, Severus didn't know, and he blamed the man for every white hair on his head.

Perhaps it was time for a change, for both of them, Severus thought. Retire now, while they were still young, producing sweet honey of amazing purity, and wrapped around each other all day long.

The thought held a certain appeal.

* * *


End file.
